A need exists for an easy to use device that does not remove natural grasses and only unwanted or undesirable plant matter, such as cactus, from an area or surface.
A need exists for an easy to use method to remove unwanted plant matter from acreage that does not remove natural grasses.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.